Brock (Trainers)
Brock is a main character appearing in the First Journey Series, he serves as the Gym Leader at the Pewter City Gym and holds the Boulder Badge for the trainers that defeat him in a Pokémon battle. Brock specializes in and only uses Rock-type Pokémon. Personality Brock is a serious person with good intentions. He is very calm and in control. He seems to have his sights set straight ahead as a trainer. He also shows he is emotionally sound by the effort he put in to help Red build a bond with his Pokemon. Brock is mature for his age, personality and intellectually wise. He is well respected and looked up to as shown by the people working the Pewter City Gym entrance. Brock is even considered famous by some locals, as everyday trainers attempt to challenge his Gym. Character History Kanto When Red tries to understand why Blue defeated him, he is visited by a man, who thinks Blue was more experienced. The man asks Red does he understand the Pokémon types, seeing Red's Pokémon are not in sync. The man reminds Red Squirtle trusted its trainer and responded well to all the commands, for they had some connections with each other. The man clarifies the Pokémon's strength is proportional to its trainer's power. Red understands, and goes to find more trainers to battle against. The man advises he should first find a Pokémon Center to heal Charmander. Red thanks the man, who also advises should Red really learn about the Pokémon battles, he can challenge the Gym Leaders. The man leaves, asking Red what battling is really about. Red visits the Center and calls Prof. Oak, who reminds Red he can have only six Pokémon; any other is sent to the lab. Prof. Oak notices Red feels a bit down, but Red claims he is fine. Nurse Joy calls Red, as she healed all of his Pokémon. Red thanks her and continues on. Visiting the museum, Red hears a Gym Leader named Brock managed to defeat all of a challenger's Pokémon. Red goes to the Gym, claiming he can learn the basics of battling, but is stopped by two people. The people refuse to grant him entry, for Red is just a rookie trainer, who has been on the journey for five days. However, the man that gave Red advice is Brock, who tells these two people Red is his guest. Red introduces himself and admits while he does not have the answer for Brock's question, he came here to find the answer to that question. Brock asks Red does he have any badges and is told none. At any rate, Brock takes two Pokémon, clarifying his specialty are Rock-type Pokémon. Brock sends Geodude and Red Charmander. Charmander uses Ember and Scratch, attacking Geodude. Red remembers Blue, at this point, would counterattack. Since Red is standing, Brock has Geodude tackle Charmander. Charmander uses Scratch, hitting Geodude. Brock sees Red hasn't learned a thing about Pokémon types. Brock tells Red Fire-type Pokémon are weak against Rock-type. Brock tells Red he will find it difficult just to rely on Charmander to defeat Rock-type Pokémon and should switch with another ones. Red switches Charmander with Squirtle, who uses Aqua Tail, defeating Geodude. Brock calls Geodude and sends Onix. Squrtle uses Aqua Tail, hitting Onix, who uses Bide. Brock explains Onix is charging for two turns and is attacked by enemy Pokémon. Brock tells he believes in Onix withstanding such attacks. After the attacks, Onix uses Bide, inflicting Squirtle with twice much damage Onix received. Red calls Squirtle back and sends Pikachu, who attacks, but gets defeated by Onix. Red calls Pikachu back and sends Bulbasaur, who also gets defeated. Seeing Onix is too fast, Red sends Caterpie, who uses String Shot, affecting Onix. Onix struggles and releases itself, then tackles Caterpie, defeating it. Red sends his last Pokémon, Charmander. Red realizes he is also exhausted, as if he took damage, seeing that Pokémon are partners, rather than tools for battle. Red sees he battles with the Pokémon together. Seeing both sides have got little amount of hit points, Brock thinks the one that strikes the opponent first wins. Charmander uses Scratch and Onix Tackle. After the attack, Onix is the one defeated. A part of String Shot falls down, for it made Onix slightly slower. Brock commends Red on the success and gives him the Boulder Badge. Brock reminds Red he just started as a Pokémon trainer and gives him a TM34, a Technical Machine, which can teach Bide. Red thanks Brock and storms out of the Gym. Pokémon On hand Category:Trainers Series Category:A New Tale